dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Babe Land
Babe Land is the fourth level in The Birth in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary This level starts off in a sewer that is followed by the Babe Land. In this level you will find annoying mice. Secrets There are 4 secrets in this level. Secret #1: Safety at the shooting range Upon entering the shooting range after disabling the blue key forcefield, blow up the fire extinguisher on the opposite wall. Be prepared as 1-2 alien beasts will jump from the hole in the wall that the explosion created depending on the difficulty setting. After killing them, carefully go inside that hole, watching out for the fires. Unfortunately the only thing you will find there is shotgun ammo. Secret #2: Shooting range prizes In the same room as previous secret place, there are five targets (besides the ducks). Shoot the 2nd and 4th ones, but make sure they are both down at the same time. After that it does not matter if they go back up as the wall will stay opened unless you shoot them again. Those targets open a wall on your right. You might want to smash the teddybears for easier access to the room behind it. There will also be 1-2 pig cops, depending on the difficulty setting. After killing them, go inside. There will be some security monitors, an armor, night vision googles and interestingly, a red access card. It is necessary in order to progress with the level, making it the only secret place that is actually obligatory to visit during gameplay. Secret #3: Blowing up the door When you reach the slime river that has some wooden boats swimming along it, jump in one of these boats. After the first turn, there will be a small place on your right with a dungeon and some fire. There will be a pirate statue waving assault trooper's leg behind the bars and a dog sitting on the other side and ironically having the keys. Blow up the cracked grey door behind the dog (probably along with the dog) and go inside a small corridor which is the place you were looking for. There will be RPG ammo inside. Secret #4: Flying high up the sky This secret will require a jet pack - if you do not have one, you can find it towards the end of the level inside the pirate fortress, after you open the big spotlight from the service corridor, on the right of the 4-button combination. The secret located in the room with the ship model. You have to fly as high as the fake "sky" lets you towards the ship. Fly into the wall (faking a sunset landside) above the bow of the ship, right of the security camera. You might need to just fly along the wall trying to push into it to find the secret. The secret place itself is a ventilation shaft with atomic health. Easter Eggs - Obviously, the entire level is a huge reference to Disneyland, beginning with the mouse being a reference to Mickey Mouse. - The "Babes of the Caribbean" ride is a parody of the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride in Disneyland. - In the line up to the Babes ride, there are some TVs that show a cartoon mouse killing a cartoon cat with an axe. This is very reminiscent of the Simpsons episode where the Simpsons go to the Itchy and Scratchy theme park and watch an Itchy and Scratchy movie while waiting for a ride. - The arm which the babe is waving at the dog is a ripped-off Assault Trooper arm. Trivia *Babe Land is referenced in the Duke Nukem Forever DLC in which Duke goes through a platforming section on clone capsules and quips "That was worse than Babe Land!". *A shortened version of this map, Piracy, is a Dukematch map playable in Duke Nukem 64. . Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels